Something More Than Friends
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It had been a long time since they've had anytime together, alone. And apparently Scott had missed a lot when it came to Stiles. Sciles. OneShot.
_Sooooooo...I started this one a while ago. I wasn't particularly happy with it, because I felt as though Scott was super whiny in this one, and then I tried to come back and edit it, and I'm not one hundred percent happy but might as well throw it up and see what you all think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"You what?" Scott McCall exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah," Lydia Martin looked confused, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow at her. "What—you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know—when did this—what, I— _when_?!" He couldn't even get a full sentence out.

"It was just after Jackson left," Lydia shrugged, looking back down at the notebooks laid out in front of them. "I wanted to get drunk, and then I wanted to have sex, and Stiles was there." She cringed, looking a little regretful. "I actually felt kind of bad the next day, I didn't realise that he was a virgin. Think I kind of took advantage of him. He kept trying to say that it wasn't a good idea, and that we should go home, but I kept pushing it. Then _he_ tried to say that he didn't want to take advantage of _me_ , but come on, " her lips curled in a slight smirk. "It would take someone a lot scarier than Stiles to take advantage of me." She tilted her head to the side as she looked Scott up and down. "I thought he told you everything? Aren't you meant to be best friends or whatever?"

"We are!" Scott cried, although there was definitely a part of him that was rethinking it now.

"Well, it was just sex," Lydia tried to reassure him. "I mean, that stuff with Derek and Danny—that was a bit more confusing, so that's probably why he only talked to you about that, not me and him."

"Derek and Danny?" Scott's voice was beginning to pitch now and Lydia was frowning.

"Don't you know _anything_?" She asked.

"Clearly not!" Scott got up from where he had been sitting on the ground next to Lydia, snatching up his books and pens and shoving them into his bag.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lydia asked. "You're still pretty fucking clueless when it comes to Calculus—that's why we're studying!" Scott didn't reply, already running out of her bedroom. He didn't bother to say goodbye to her parents before pushing open the front door and throwing his leg over the side of his bike. He didn't even bother with his helmet as he turned on his motorbike and sped toward Stiles' house.

His best friend, Stiles Stilinksi, had had sex with Lydia, the love of his life the last time Scott knew anything about it, and hadn't told him. And then he had done God knows what with Derek and Danny, and _still_ hadn't told him.

What the fuck was going on here?!

The thing that was niggling at the back of his head as well, was that he wasn't sure what bothered him more—that Stiles had kept secrets from him, or that Stiles had actually had sex with someone. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that it was going to happen, but he had always just thought that maybe his goofy best friend was just _his_.

Not his in a sexual way—or at least, he didn't think so—but just _his_.

Shit, his head was a mess.

It didn't take him long to reach the Stilinksi house, and he didn't bother knocking on the front door. The sheriff was at work, and he could already hear that Stiles was blasting his music, so he wouldn't hear him knock on the front door. He climbed easily up the side of the building, and slid through the open window for Stiles' bedroom. Stiles was at his desk, still completely unaware that his best friend was standing in the corner.

"You slept with Lydia?!" Scott panted out, and Stiles let out a squeak, almost jumping out of his chair, spinning his head around to face the werewolf. He didn't even realize that he had wolfed out on the way over until he saw his reflection in Stiles surprised eyes.

"Dude! What the fuck?! Are you okay? You're all—" Stiles waved his hand over his face and then curled his fingers, as though imitating claws. Scott shook his head sharply, his face shifting back to it's fully human self.

"You slept with Lydia?!" Scott repeated, his voice more demanding now. Stiles made a face, picking up a pencil from his desk and sticking it into the corner of his mouth, chewing down on it nervously.

"I, uh—yeah, ya know. It was just once, and, uh—" Stiles was babbling.

"And Derek and Danny?!" Scott continued and Stiles' eyes widened in surprise.

"Who told—" he broke off and pursed his lips together as he rolled his eyes backwards, making a face. "Lydia."

"Since when did Lydia get to know about all of this before me?" Scott asked, his voice still angry and maybe a little hurt. Stiles looked a little taken aback by his tone, but Scott felt completely justified.

Stiles was _everything_ to him.

When he had nothing and no one, he had Stiles.

They were meant to be best friends, right?

 _More_ than that.

"Look, dude," Stiles sighed, taking the pencil out of his mouth and stabbing it at his desk top. "With Lydia, it was..." He pursed his lips. "It was nice. Like—shit, it was great! It felt awesome! But like, not as good as it could have felt, you know? And with everything that's happened, I've realised that I don't _like_ Lydia like that. Not anymore." Scott blinked dumbly at him. "I mean, she used to be this kind of unattainable angel, you know? _Completely_ out of my league. And now...Now she's one of my best friends. And I'm totally okay with that." Stiles pulled his lower lip into his mouth and Scott couldn't help but watch as it slowly reddened under the nervous attention.

"What about Derek and Danny?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from his best friends mouth, because he had to try not to get too side tracked right now. "I didn't even know you were into guys!" Stiles looked uncomfortable at that, shifting in his side and shoving a hand through his spiked up hair.

"Dude...I've always been open to that," he mumbled, flushing a little. "With Derek, we just made out a couple of times—"

"You _made out_ with _Derek_? _A couple of times_?! Pissed off at the world, hates everything and everyone— _Derek_?!" Scott cried, as though he couldn't quite believe it.

" _Yes,_ Derek," Stiles sighed. "And with Danny...I mean, Danny is awesome, we're friends. And so when I told him that I thought I was into guys, he was more than willing to fool around. It was good, because with everything going on with, you know, the wolfy and supernatural shit that comes along with it, it was a good way to unwind as well. And Danny didn't mind, because he had some unrequited thing for Jackson."

"What exactly did you _do_ with Danny?" Scott felt his whole body prickling just at the idea.

"Well, we..." Stiles swallowed hard. "Everything."

" _Everything_?" Scott could feel his fangs beginning to pinch at his gums.

"Yeah, you know," Stiles licked his tongue around his lips. "Blow jobs, hand jobs, actual sex—"

" _Sex_?!"

"Are you just going to repeat everything that I say? I thought that was _my_ forte in this relationship," Stiles was starting to look a little annoyed and so Scott flattened his lips and went quiet. Stiles sighed and looked back down at his desk, jabbing the pencil into the pile of papers there. It wasn't often that there was awkward silence between these two—in fact, it was almost _never_ awkward. They had known each other for longer than they could remember, and they were more comfortable with each other than in their own skin.

"Look, maybe I should go," Scott let out a sigh through his nose, not too sure how to handle the emotions that were running rampant around the room right now. There was nervousness and fear and stress and apprehension—and those were feelings that were never around when it was just Scott and Stiles. Sure, maybe when they were in one of those really tight spots when they were facing down something dangerously supernatural. But never when it was just the two of them, in Stiles' or Scott's room, with nothing else going on in their heads.

"Maybe you should," Stiles said shortly, still staring at his desk and the hole he had torn in the papers with his pencil. Scott swallowed hard and turned toward the window, planning on going out the same way that he came in when he felt a slight shift in the room. He turned around and Stiles was now looking at him, eyes narrowed.

"What?" Scott grunted.

"What's your problem, man?" He snapped. "You find out that I've made out with a couple of people and you get all pissy about it? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we've kind of had _all this other shit_ going on in our lives!"

"You've been in love with Lydia _forever_ , and then you decide that you're into guys?! I don't really know about you—but if this was a year and a half ago, that was the kind of thing I would have expected us to share with each other!" Scott cried.

"Yeah, that's right! A year and a half ago! Before all this other shit started happening!" Stiles jumped up from his seat and advanced on him. Not too long ago, Stiles had been taller than Scott, but he had been scrawny. Now, they were about the same height, and both of them had filled out in all the right places.

Scott would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed that about his best friend.

He had noticed it a lot.

Too much, maybe.

"And I _did_ start to tell you," Stiles continued. "You were the first one I talked about it with." Scott frowned, taken aback.

"When?" He asked. Stiles licked his lips nervously and Scott's frown deepened as he realized Stiles was embarrassed.

He could count on one hand the amount of times that Stiles had been nervous around him.

"Do you remember when we made out?" Stiles voice dropped to a mumble. "When we were thirteen?" Scott remembered _very_ clearly. It was before they had done anything with anyone, and they had gone through a phase for about a month when they were 'practicing' kissing on each other. It had been a little bumbling and clumsy, and Scott would have kept it up _forever_ if it wasn't for one awkward time when the kissing got so heated that Scott had come in his pants. That had seemed to push up against a line that they were both nervous about, and it had abruptly stopped.

"Yeah, of course I remember," Scott replied, his voice tightening a little bit nervously.

"Well, do you remember just before all of, well, _this_ happened, and I asked you about it?" They had been drinking out in the woods, sitting in the back of Stiles' jeep and sharing a joint.

"Yeah," Scott repeated.

"And I said that I would want to do it again?"

"I thought you were drunk! And stoned!" Scott protested, his eyes widening.

"I _was_ ," Stiles mumbled. "Didn't mean what I said wasn't true." Scott remembered being shocked when Stiles had said it, and had reacted in the most natural way for him to when he had no idea what to say—he had laughed. Stiles had laughed with him, but maybe there had been some tension in his shoulders when he did so, a tension that Scott had tried to ignore.

"So was it...Because—" Scott broke off and looked down at the ground. "Because I'm a guy, or because I'm...I'm _me_?" He asked, pulling at the hem of his shirt nervously.

He knew what he wanted the reply to be.

Because even though he had really liked Allison Argent, she wasn't Stiles.

And even though he had fooled around with Kira Yukimura, she wasn't Stiles.

 _No one_ was Stiles.

"I don't know what's the right answer here," Stiles mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Scott looked up and Stiles was still staring at the ground, toeing at the carpet with his socked foot. Every sense he had sharpened as he tried to focus everything he had on his best friend, wanting to know exactly what was going on in his head.

His heart was beating fast, but that wasn't unusual, because Stiles' heart was always a crisp staccato beat.

But it seemed to be even faster.

And there was something else.

"Was it me?" Scott breathed out and Stiles' head lifted, chewing down on his luscious lower lip. Scott followed the movement with his eyes, not able to help himself.

That other scent that was beginning to fill his nostrils was desire.

"It was me, right?" Scott took a step forward, hoping like hell he wasn't misreading this situation because he really, _really_ wanted it to be what he thought it was. "Stiles..."

"What do you want me to say, huh, Scotty?" Stiles burst out, looking up, his eyebrows pulled together and suddenly looking angry. "What the fuck do you want me to say? First of all, you come in here and you're all fucked off because I didn't tell you that I screwed around with Lydia and Danny and Derek. And _then_ you're pissed off that I didn't tell you that I'm into dudes as well as chicks. And now you're getting all soft and—"

"Stiles, I—"

"Of _course_ it's you, Scott!" Stiles snorted sarcastically, throwing his hands up in the air. "Shit, I'm pretty sure I've been falling in love with you since I was eight, and we were climbing that tree, and you kept telling me that we were climbing too high, but because I kept climbing, _you_ kept climbing. And then we fell, and you kinda hugged me so that you fell on the ground first and broke your arm, and I was fine." Scott blinked in surprise. Stiles was scratching at the back of his neck, a nervous tic that he had had for years, and tugged at the hair at the back of his head. "Right, well, I don't really think that there's anymore weird that this night can get, so the best thing we can do right now is just forget all of this happened. So you..." Stiles sighed. "You go, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Stiles sounded completely dejected, and Scott hated it.

Stiles never sounded like this with him.

"No, Stiles, I—" Scott crossed the room until he was standing right in front of Stiles, and he grabbed his elbow and jerked him in closer so that his nose twitched with the intensity of the emotions that were running through Stiles. Stiles' skin was always buzzing even when he was totally calm, probably because of his ADHD, but things were going even crazier right now. "Stiles, the reason I'm pissed is because—" Stiles arched an eyebrow. "Because the reason I made myself be okay with you being so in love with Lydia for all these years is coz she's a chick! I didn't think I stood a chance!"

"What?" Stiles scrunched up his nose. "You were with Allison for ages?"

"And Allison is awesome. She is amazing, and I don't regret what happened between us at all," Scott shrugged, his fingers tightening around Stiles' arm. "But I guess it's like with you and Lydia. I liked it, but..." he could feel his cheeks heating up, and he could see recognition beginning to flicker in his friends eyes. "But it wasn't _you_ , Stiles."

"So, you're like..." Stiles was crunching his jaw as he thought quickly, his eyes darting around Scott's face. "Bi?"

"I..." Scott was taken aback and he thought for a second. "I don't know. I've never been attracted to other guys." He furrowed his eyebrows and then shrugged. "Maybe I'm just Stiles-centric?" He attempted a little smile, but Stiles was still frowning at him. Scott smothered his smile and stared down at his feet, feeling a whole new wave of nervousness wash over him. He could sense the same nervousness in Stiles, but there was also hesitation, and something else underlying. "Stiles?" His voice caught in this throat.

Maybe he shouldn't have come in acting like such an asshole.

Given how messy things had gotten between them lately, maybe he didn't have that right.

Because Stiles wasn't looking at him like he had ever looked at him before.

Yeah, he really shouldn't have come in acting like an asshole.

"Stiles—" Scott murmured, swallowing hard and reaching out for his friends shoulder, but suddenly his body was slamming in close to him as he pushed their lips together. Scott should have been aware of what was going on, given his hyper-senses, but he honestly hadn't seen this happening. Stiles' lips were bruising and he kept advancing until Scott was pushed up against the wall next to the open window. Scott could have easily stopped his friend at any stage, but he liked the way that Stiles was taking control. Stiles' teeth grazed his upper lip, then the lower one, taking turns to catch them both between his lips before flicking out his tongue. Scott felt a flood of heat wash over him as Stiles put his hands on either side of Scott's face, holding him against him.

"I can't believe..." Stiles' voice was broken up, cracking with lust and arousal and something a whole lot stronger. _Love_. "I can't believe that you were being a fucking dick and didn't tell me."

"In my defence, we've had a lot going on," Scott attempted to protest as Stiles hand went underneath Scott's shirt and scratched at his abdominals. "But if we're—if we're going to— _fuck_ ," Stiles' hand dropped even further, his knuckles brushing over the zipper of his jeans, directly over where his cock was quickly hardening. "If we're doing this, then it's gotta be us. Me and you. It's gotta be...Exclusive." Stiles paused, and frowned at him, and Scott worried for a moment that everything hadn't been quite as clear as he thought it had been.

"If you think," Stiles' voice was thick. "If you think I'm ever fucking leaving you, you're bat shit crazy." Scott snorted out a laugh and felt relief wash over him. The two of them stared at each other for a long few moments, just breathing in one another's air, eyes taking in everything that they could. "Not now that I have..." Stiles swallowed hard and Scott was the one that instigated the kiss this time, hard and passionate. "I want you," he groaned.

"And I want you," Scott hissed at him through clenched teeth. "I want you in my mouth." Stiles' eyes flew open in surprise, but then they were just a cloudy mess of whiskey coloured lust that made Scott's throb even more.

"Are you—yeah. Yeah, yeah, absolutely," Stiles nodded his head so many times Scott was surprised that he didn't break his neck. They shifted positions; Stiles with his back up against the wall, not caring at all as his shoulder bones jarred, and then Scott fell down to his knees. Stiles felt his cock ache in his jeans, and though he didn't have the same super senses at Scott, even _he_ could smell their arousals mingling in the room. He couldn't imagine what Scott was smelling right now, and he didn't think that he had ever been so jealous of his friend, wishing that he could experience that as well. Scott was staring up at him through thick eyelashes that Stiles had been day dreaming about for years, and Stiles tried to keep is mind on the here and now, rather than all the time they had missed out. "Want your mouth, Scotty. Want your mouth so bad."

"Fuck yes," Scott breathed out, his hands going to the sides of Stiles' sweatpants and pulling them down, over his thighs and down around his ankles. He stared at the dark red curve of Stiles' cock and a wave of nervousness squeezed at the pit of his stomach.

Sure, he had been thinking about this for a long time.

And maybe he had even watched a lot gay porn.

But he had never actually _done_ this before.

"It's really not as scary as you think," Stiles murmured, reaching out and stroking his fingers through Scott's hair. It was shorter than it was when they were younger, but it was still long enough for him to card his hands through. "And you don't have to do it if you don't want to," his voice was softer, reassuring, just like it used to be when Scott was panicking when he went through an asthma attack.

"I want to," Scott insisted, his thumbs brushing over Stiles' hip bones. "God, I want to." Stiles nodded and then leaned his head backwards against the wall to give Scott a moment, but his eyes never left him. Scott felt calmer as Stiles' fingers kept running through his hair, scratching lightly over his scalp.

This was Stiles.

He had no reason to be nervous around Stiles.

Stiles was his best friend.

No, Stiles was his _boyfriend._

Scott reached out, letting his plump lips part as he flicked his tongue out. The whine that came from deep inside Stiles' throat told him what he was doing was the right thing, and so he kept going, slowly taking more of Stiles into his mouth until his lips were stretched in an obscene way that made him feel so _fucking hot_. A whine was pulled from deep in Stiles' throat that made Scott's cock pulse in his jeans. He kept his eyes open, looking up at his lover through his thick eyelashes, catching every micro-expression that was flickering across Stiles' face, hearing every sharp swallow and pant.

He really wasn't too sure what he was doing, but he flicked out his tongue, spending some time sucking on the head and letting his tongue curl around, and then lifting his hand to rub and cup at Stiles' balls. Stiles had been trying to watch him, his eyes heated and pupils blown, but as his panting became harder and his heartbeat increased even moreso, his eyes fell shut and he let his head fall back against the wall.

"Scott...Scott..." Stiles mumbled, unable to say anything else, and Scott couldn't help but slide his hand between his legs, rubbing frantically at his cock through his jeans. It had been a long time since he had come in his pants like this, but from the way that Stiles was sounding and the way he was pulling at Scott's hair and the weight of his cock on Scott's tongue, it wasn't going to take much for him to get off.

Not much at all.

"Shit, Scotty—I'm gonna—Scott," Stiles was gasping, trying to push him away so that he didn't come in his mouth, but Scott batted his hands away before swallowing around him harder. " _Fuck_..." Stiles let out a long whine before he felt the hot furl at the base of spine finally snap, and he came in Scott's mouth. Scott would be lying if he said he didn't choke just a little bit, but he managed to swallow everything Stiles poured into his mouth, and he kept rubbing at himself until he had to pull away from his friend because he was coming himself. "Scotty," Stiles sighed out, leaning down to kiss him hard as he panted through his own orgasm.

"God, Stiles," Scott breathed into Stiles' mouth as Stiles pushed his tongue into Scott's mouth and tasted himself there. His jeans and briefs were damp, and it was going to be uncomfortable soon, but for now, he felt sated and relaxed from his orgasm. Stiles was bent over so that he could rest his forehead against Scott's, despite the fact the boy was on his knees in front of him, and they opened their eyes after a few seconds and just stared at each other, before Stiles let a huff of laughter.

"So...That happened," he commented. Scott couldn't help a dopey smile back.

"It did," he mumbled back.

"Wanna order pizza and watch re-runs of _Friends_?" Stiles asked with a tilt of his head, and Scott couldn't help but laugh.

God, he loved him.

"Sounds perfect."

 _Let me know what you guys think!_

 _I love the reviews :)_


End file.
